


ⒻⒾⓍ ⓎⓄⓊ |ᴹᴬᴿᴷᴴʸᵁᶜᴷ|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Bullying, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Happy Ending, Fat Shaming, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun, Minor Lee Jeno - Freeform, Minor Na Jaemin, Minor Park Jisung - Freeform, Minor Zhong Chen Le, POV Third Person, Panic Attacks, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), panic disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "ℒ𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉𝓈 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝑔𝓊𝒾𝒹𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒽𝑜𝓂𝑒""𝐒𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧"Mark Lee is one of the most popular angels (well not really an angel) out there, he's always helping and guiding people in the right direction. Then there's Lee Donghyuck. Donghyuck is a person who is always needing to be taken care of, by the terms of saving and guiding. Will Mark help guide Donghyuck in the right direction?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 20





	1. ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀꜱ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KJM4603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJM4603/gifts).



**ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀꜱ**

****

**Mark Lee**

**"** **You are my life now** **"**

****

**Lee Donghyuck**

**"Sometimes, I just want someone to love me for who I am, not what people say I am."**

***𝐅𝐈𝐗 𝐘𝐎𝐔***

**"𝐒𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧"**

**ᴍᴀʀᴋ ʟᴇᴇ ɪꜱ ᴏɴᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏꜱᴛ ᴘᴏᴘᴜʟᴀʀ ᴀɴɢᴇʟꜱ (ᴡᴇʟʟ ɴᴏᴛ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ᴀɴ ᴀɴɢᴇʟ) ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ, ʜᴇ'ꜱ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ʜᴇʟᴘɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ɢᴜɪᴅɪɴɢ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ᴅɪʀᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ. ᴛʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ'ꜱ ʟᴇᴇ ᴅᴏɴɢʜʏᴜᴄᴋ. ᴅᴏɴɢʜʏᴜᴄᴋ ɪꜱ ᴀ ᴘᴇʀꜱᴏɴ ᴡʜᴏ ɪꜱ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ɴᴇᴇᴅɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴛᴀᴋᴇɴ ᴄᴀʀᴇ ᴏꜰ, ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴇʀᴍꜱ ᴏꜰ ꜱᴀᴠɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ɢᴜɪᴅɪɴɢ. ᴡɪʟʟ ᴍᴀʀᴋ ʜᴇʟᴘ ɢᴜɪᴅᴇ ᴅᴏɴɢʜʏᴜᴄᴋ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ᴅɪʀᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ?**

**"ℒ𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉𝓈 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝑔𝓊𝒾𝒹𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒽𝑜𝓂𝑒"**

**©𝟚𝟘𝟚𝟙-ℝ𝔸𝔼**


	2. ᴘʟᴀʏʟɪꜱᴛ

**ᴘʟᴀʏʟɪꜱᴛ**

**1: FIX YOU-COLDPLAY**

**“Lights will guide you home”**

**2: TRAFFIC LIGHT - DAUGHTRY**

**“In a minute of my time did I get your name?”**

**3: NEVER GOING BACK - SKILLET**

**“Can you hear me?”**

**4: EVERYWHERE - MICHELLE BRANCH**

**“I’m not alone”**

**5: HAPPY LITTLE PILL - TROYE SIVAN**

**“Nothing but time to kill”**

**6: STRAWBERRIES & CIGARETTES - TROYE SIVAN**

**“Remember when you taught me fate?Said it'd all be worth the wait”**

**7: CRASH &BURN - BEA MILLER**

**“Nobody gotten through to me”**

**8: WITHOUT YOU - BREAKING BENJAMIN**

**“I won't turn my back on you”**

**9: TAKE ME OVER - RED**

**“I am standing on the edge”**

**10: WORLD SO COLD - 12 STONES**

**“Innocent child with a thorn in his heart”**

**11: SHOULD’VE LISTENED: NICKELBACK**

**“Why must love be so tough?”**

**12: SHATTERED - TRADING YESTERDAY**

**“His love will conquer”**

**13: BE KIND - HALSEY**

**“I will stay by your side every night”**

**14: I’M NOT DEAD - P!NK**

**“You're my crack of sunlight”**

**15: MINE - BEBE REXHA**

**“You don't want love unless it's mine”**

**16: STEADY - BEBE REXHA**

**“Breathing the hope that they find in the smoke 'cause it eases the pain”**

**17: TRADE MISTAKES - P!ATD**

**“If I ever leave, I could learn to miss you. But "Sentimental Boy" is my nom de plume”**

**18: HOUSE OF GOLD - TWENTY ONE PILOTS**

**“Let's say we up and left this town”**

**19: POLARIZE - TWENTY ONE PILOTS**

**“We have problems”**

**20: BULLETPROOF - GODSMACK**

**“I'm too far gone”**

**21: IT IS WHAT IT IS - LIFEHOUSE**

**“We hit a wall and we can't get over it”**

**22: SATELLITE - ALL TIME LOW**

**“Wishing on a star that's just a satellite”**

**23: SAFE - ALL TIME LOW**

**“Take a little time to dry your salty ocean tears”**

**24: MY DEMONS - STARSET**

**“I need your help, I can't fight this forever”**

**25: DOUBLE RAINBOW - KATY PERRY**

**“Was a phenomenon when you came along”**

**26: BABYLON - 5SOS**

**“We said we'd both loved higher than we knew we could go”**

**27: CATCH FIRE - 5SOS**

**“Without you I'm nobody killing time”**

**28: WILDFLOWER - 5SOS**

**“I wanna hold ya”**

**29: LONG WAY HOME - 5SOS**

**“This is our reality. Crazy stupid you and me”**

**30: HOME - DAUGHTRY**

**“These places and these faces are getting old. So I'm going home”**

****


	3. 1

**“Lights will guide you home”**

**-Third Person-**

**Mark Lee. He’s a very popular angel, well maybe not like an actual angel, but he’s like an angel. That is what everyone calls him, because he guides people in the right direction and he does a lot of protecting. Okay, you can probably call him a guardian angel. Well, whatever you want to call him, that is who Mark Lee is.**

**Everyone loves Mark. Teachers. Parents. Staff. Students. You name it. Mark is the sweetest person anyone can come across.**

**Most people go to Mark whenever they are having trouble (not a good idea, but he helps them for the most part).**

**Mark is not only the sweetest person, he’s also a really smart person. Mark gets straight A’s in every class, and has been getting straight A’s since he was like in the first grade. (Yeah he’s that smart).**

**Because Mark is that smart, he tutors some people that are failing classes.**

**Mark’s life is all happy and cheery, just like how he is. Everyone loves Mark for his cheery personality.**

**Lee Donghyuck. Well, what can you say about him? Other than that he is a huge trouble maker. But that is actually not really the case. Donghyuck has gone through some trauma when he was younger, and it has caused him to act out. Not cause he wants attention, but because he wants someone to care.**

**That’s all he really wanted.**

**He’s now eighteen years old, just wanting someone to care for him.**

**Just like the way they used to.**

**Now it’s not like that anymore. It hasn’t been like that for eight years.**

**No one knows why Donghyuck is the way he is, not even his own friends know why he is like the way he is.**

**Can he even call them his friends? They don’t care about him. They only care about each other, but leave Donghyuck out on everything.**

**Donghyuck may show that he doesn’t care about the way his friends are treating him, but in reality, he goes behind the school, and just cries to himself.**

**Depressing, isn’t it? Yeah, well, that’s Donghyuck’s life. Sad as it is.**

**♡**

**Donghyuck, sighed softly, as he tapped his pencil against his desk, trying to figure out what to write next.**

**Donghyuck was supposed to write an essay on what he wanted to be after he graduated from high school -- but thing was, he really doesn’t know what he wants to be after high school.**

**He really never thought about it. When he did, he mentioned it to his friends, and they laughed at him, bringing down his confidence more than it already is.**

**He dropped his pencil down on his desk, and he leaned back in his chair, and sighed softly.**

**_I’m so screwed,_ ** **Donghyuck thought to himself**

**The essay was literally due at the end of the period, and he has only written eleven words; “What I want to be after I graduate from high school is . . .”**

**Yeah, that’s all he’s got.**

**Donghyuck looked over at the clock, and it made it’s way to the next hour, and he cursed to himself, as he heard the bell ring.**

**“Alright, everyone, that’s the end of class, please turn your essay’s in and I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” The teacher says to the class, that they were already packing up their stuff.**

**But, not Donghyuck, he was just sitting there.**

**While the students were walking out the classroom, and heading out to the cafeteria; Hyuck watched the person he hated the most, staple his two page essay and hand it over to the teacher.**

**“Wow, Mark, you were only supposed to write one page.” The teacher said in surprise**

**“I had a lot to say,” The boy said in a cheery voice, which made Donghyuck just scoff and roll his eyes -- loud enough for Mark and the teacher to hear.**

**“What are you still doing here, Mr. Lee Donghyuck? Get out to lunch.” The teacher told him**

**Yeah she doesn’t really like Donghyuck. For what reason? The world may never know.**

**Donghyuck stood up from his seat, and stuffed his unfinished essay in his backpack, and just walked out of the classroom, in just anger.**

**Mark Lee ruined his day -- just like he always does.**

**♡**

**Donghyuck slammed his food tray down on the lunch table, nearly spilling everything out of it.**

**His friends looked at him with this look of ‘What the actual fuck?’.**

**“What’s wrong with you today?” Renjun asked him**

**“Oh, he’s just being over dramatic again. It’s the same story; “Mark Lee did this and Mark Lee did that”, I don’t know why you bother asking.” Jeno said as he ate a bite of his food**

**“Oh, yeah, forget I asked.” Renjun said**

**Donghyuck sighed softly.**

**This was what his friends were like.**

**Donghyuck is angry, and he wants someone to vent to, but he feels like he can’t do that without being called over dramatic, and a child.**

**Donghyuck, decided he was gonna just eat in silence -- well until Jaemin spoke up,**

**“Wow, Hyuck, you’re gonna eat all that?”**

**Donghyuck looked down at his tray, and just stared at his food. So what if it was a lot? He didn’t eat breakfast this morning, so he was starving.**

**But since, Jaemin had said that, he lost his appetite.**

**Donghyuck pushed his tray back from him, and he looked up to Jaemin, “You’re such an ass.”**

**Jaemin was just staring at him, with this surprised look.**

**“Jeez, Donghyuck, why you gotta be so defensive? He just asked a simple question.” Renjun told him**

**Donghyuck kept clenching and unclenching his fists. He really needed to get out of the cafeteria, before he did something he would regret.**

**Donghyuck stood up from his seat, and he turned his body, and he bumped into someone, causing said person to dump his tray all over Donghyuck.**

**Donghyuck looked up to see the person he really didn’t want to see at this very moment.**

**Mark Lee.**

**“Donghyuck, are you okay?” Mark asked him, trying to see if he was hurt, like the nice person, but Donghyuck just slapped his hand away.**

**“Don’t touch me!” Donghyuck yelled at him**

**That caused people to look over at the two. As if the clanging sound of Mark’s try hitting the floor didn’t cause them to look over.**

**“Come on, let me see if --” Mark tried again but he got rejected again.**

**“Just fuck off!” Donghyuck yelled, pushing Mark away from him**

**And of course since Mark is like the poster boy of the school, people were giving Donghyuck glares for the way he treated him.**

**He thought that the school couldn’t hate him even more, but oh boy, he was wrong.**

**Donghyuck looked over to see everyone staring at him with angry looks on their faces, and he just sighed angrily.**

**_Great, that's just great!_ ** **Donghyuck yelled in his head**

**Donghyuck looked over at Mark, and he just gave him a glare, before he just walked off from this infuriating, yet embarrassing moment.**

**_God, can my life get any worse?_ ** **Donghyuck asked himself**

**~𝕿𝕭𝕮~**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of my new Markhyuck story!!!**

**Wow it’s been a while since I’ve written an actual Markhyuck story.**

**It’s been like . . . eight months since my last Markhyuck story, and it’s been two months since I completed my most popular Markhyuck story, which is Chaotic~~~**

**This story is written for my best friend, @KJM4603 !!**

**I’ve actually tweaked it up just a little bit, so I hope you don’t mind!**

**Alright this story is going to be longer than my other Markhyuck stories, which are mainly sixteen, eighteen, or twenty chapters, this book is going to be thirty chapters!**

**Okay so this story is going to involve:**

**HEAVY ANGST**

**LIGHT FLUFF**

**FAT SHAMING**

**BULLYING**

**PANIC ATTACKS**

**MENTIONS OF PANIC DISORDER**

**&**

**ARGUING**

**!THIS IS A WORK OF PURE FICTION AND THE IDOLS I USE IN THIS STORY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THEIR PERSONALITIES IN REAL LIFE!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	4. 2

****

**“In a minute of my time did I get your name?”**

**-Third Person-**

**Donghyuck was in the bathroom, trying to wipe off the food from his shirt, with a wet paper towel, but all that’s doing is staining his shirt.**

**So, yeah, that wasn’t helping him what-so-ever.**

**“Fucking, Mark Lee, and his stupid face.” Donghyuck grumbled to himself quietly**

**Donghyuck can’t go one day, without Mark doing something to him. In this case, it was actually an accident, but since Hyuck was pissed the minute before, bumping into Mark really didn’t help that matter.**

**“God, I hate him.” Hyuck muttered as he threw the useless paper towel in the trash can, as it wasn’t going to do anything.**

**He’s just going to have to wear his PE shirt for the rest of the day . . . no big deal -- if he didn’t sweat in it, the two periods before.**

**_My life just can’t get worse can it?_ **

**Oh, it exactly can.**

**Because, Mark just walked into the boys bathroom. Donghyuck looked over and his eyes showed fury.**

**Mark doesn’t know why Donghyuck hates him. All Mark did was try to be nice to him, but Donghyuck rejected it.**

**Donghyuck really doesn’t want to get into the reason why he hates Mark, he just does.**

**“Are you okay?” Mark asked**

**“Oh, just fucking peachy, why do you ask?” Donghyuck asked as he zipped up his jacket, trying to cover the stain on his shirt.**

**“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into you-”**

**Donghyuck held his hand up, shutting Mark up.**

**“Just save it.”**

**Donghyuck just walked off from Mark, leaving said boy alone in the bathroom.**

**♡**

**Donghyuck just felt like an idiot. He can’t believe he had to go to his gym locker, to get his PE shirt, it’s just ridiculous. If only he just kept his ass in his seat, and kept listening to the nasty words his friends were spewing; then maybe this wouldn’t have happened.**

**Donghyuck changed out of his disgusting shirt, and into another disgusting shirt, but at least this one doesn’t have food stains on it.**

**Donghyuck sighed softly, as he zipped up his backpack, walking out of the locker room.**

**_This day has just gotten worse and worse,_ **

**♡**

**It was the last class of the day, and Donghyuck was starving. He couldn’t think straight, because he was so freaking hungry.**

**Now he was starting to regret not eating lunch.**

**Mark took notice of that, since he was Donghyuck’s seatmate. He could tell from how the boy was putting his head down on the table and just quietly groaning in pain from the hunger.**

**He picked up his backpack, and grabbed a granola bar from the small pocket, and he slid it over to Donghyuck.**

**“Pst,” Mark whispered, trying to get Hyuck’s attention**

**Donghyuck lifted his head up, and he noticed the granola bar in front of him. He looked over at Mark with this look of confusion on his face.**

**“Eat something.” Mark whispered**

**Donghyuck slid the granola bar back over to Mark.**

**“I’m good.” Donghyuck whispered**

**But Mark pushed it back to him. Obviously not backing down, and wanting Donghyuck to eat something.**

**“You didn’t eat lunch, eat something.” Mark told him**

**Donghyuck sighed angrily, and grabbed the granola bar. He opened the packaging and began to nibble at it, not sure if he should really eat in class -- or really eat it.**

**Mark frowned when he noticed that.**

**_Does he not want to eat or something?_ ** **Mark asked himself**

**People would ask; “why does Mark care? They’re not even friends.”**

**Yes, that is true. Mark and Donghyuck are not friends; hell they’re more than not friends, but being the nice person Mark is, he still cares for people’s well being.**

**While Mark was busy staring at Donghyuck, he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder.**

**He turned around to see Chenle holding his paper out, “Can you help me with this problem?” Chenle asked**

**Mark looked back over to Donghyuck, who was busy doing his own work, while the granola bar was half eaten, and wrapped up in it’s wrapper, and he sighed and looked back to Chenle.**

**“Yeah, sure.” Mark answered, and he went to help Chenle, while his eyes kept glancing back over to Donghyuck.**

**♡**

**The end of school had come quicker than expected. Students were running out of the classrooms, and down the halls with their friends; but Donghyuck? Nope.**

**Donghyuck is still sitting in his seat, just waiting until everyone leaves, and that includes stuck up teacher’s pet, Mark Lee. He just doesn’t want to walk in big crowds of students.**

**“Hold on, Mark --” The teacher stopped and she looked over to Hyuck.**

**_Oh boy, here we go_ **

**“Lee Donghyuck, what are you still doing here? School’s over, get out of my class.” She told him**

**It’s kinda hard going to school, when the whole school -- even the teachers, hate Donghyuck’s guts.**

**He just wishes he could drop out; but he doesn’t want to disappoint his parents (again). He already disappointed them too many times before. He can’t do it again.**

**Donghyuck sighed softly, as he stood up and grabbed his backpack, before slowly walking out of the classroom -- but not giving one last glance to Mark before he left.**

**Mark looked at him with this soft look, and frown on his face, but Donghyuck just shook his head before he walked off from him.**

**_I want someone to like me, just like everyone likes Mark._ ** **Donghyuck thought**

**♡**

**Donghyuck flopped down on his bed, before scrolling through his random playlists on Spotify, before choosing one, and just closing his eyes.**

**This is a technique for him to calm down his nerves, and to just put him at ease. Because just any minute, Donghyuck’s life is going to go to hell.**

**Just like right now.**

**Donghyuck’s music stopped as he got a text notification. He groaned when he looked at who texted him, and he saw it was Jaemin.**

**He was nervous, on what Jaemin had texted him. He really doesn’t know if he wants to answer it or hell even look at it.**

**_‘Jaemin: Hey yo, Hyuck, we’re going out for sum food, you wanna come? But don’t eat that much, we don’t wanna carry you back.’_ **

**Donghyuck shakily sighed, and he just swiped the notification away, not even leaving Jaemin on read.**

**Hyuck unpaused his music and he turned the volume, to the max, most likely hurting his eardrums but he didn’t care, he needed this.**

**Why did Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun have to treat him like this? Hyuck, really thinks that those three are honestly using him, so that he won’t feel alone.**

**Now I know that is a bit of a stretch. The three have joked around with him ever since they had met, but this last year, the jokes stopped being funny, and they have really started to hurt, Donghyuck.**

**But he won’t ever tell them that, because all they would do, is call him over dramatic, like they did today.**

**Donghyuck was genuinely pissed off, and he needed his friends to vent to, but they just shut him down.**

**Sometimes he just wants to switch lives with Mark, because everyone loves Mark, while everyone hates him.**

**Donghyuck just wants Mark to feel what he has to go through every single day.**

**~𝕿𝕭𝕮~**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!!**

**This story has been very fun to write so far, I’m enjoying it and i hope you guys are too~~**

**Angst is my speciality but I’m gonna make this story as angsty as I possibly can, like really angsty, so Kaylie I’m sorry haha!!!**

**But yeah, this will also be a slow burn romance (as that is something I’m not good at we’ll see how this goes)**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**[RAE]**


	5. 3

**“Can you hear me?”**

**-Third Person-**

**Donghyuck was sitting in his chair, with his knees up to his chest, while he was busy reading his book, just waiting for the endless hell to begin, also known as school.**

**Hyuck doesn't like hanging out in the quad, before class starts, because people would just be heckling him the whole time, and he really didn’t want to see Mark, since he was always in the quad.**

**Donghyuck, just kept thinking of what happened yesterday. With Mark giving him that granola bar. First off, why did Mark even give him food in the first place? Second off, why did he accept it?!**

**Hyuck just hates how freaking nice Mark is, and how freaking adorable he is, so all the girls (and some guys), are madly in love with him.**

**Donghyuck wasn’t one of them.**

**Even though he may be openly gay, there is no way he would ever be madly in love with Mark. You couldn’t even pay Donghyuck to even just act like he’s in love with Mark.**

**Mark has gotten so many confessions, plastered on his locker, and/or given to him, but Mark being generous rejects them in a nice way, as he didn’t feel the same way.**

**And even though the person just got rejected by the person that they were in love with, they still smile when Mark rejects them.**

**Why is it that Donghyuck gets rejected, the person who rejected him, tends to laugh at him and make fun of him, but when people get rejected by Mark, they still like him?**

**Donghyuck just doesn’t get it.**

**The bell rang, making Donghyuck flinch a little bit, as he was zoned out, and he doesn’t even know where he was at in the book.**

**Sighing, Donghyuck grabbed his bookmark and placed it on the book page. “Great,” Donghyuck whispers**

**The class started to fill with students, as Donghyuck just put his chin on his arms that were crossed on the desk.**

**_Let hell begin_ **

**♡**

**Donghyuck was going over to his locker, to get his history notebook, as he forgot to take it out of his locker the day before, so he had to use a loose paper to write his notes on. So he has to get his notebook, so he can transfer the notes on the piece of paper to his notebook.**

**But what he didn’t expect was to find a sticky note attached to his locker.**

**The sticky note read: ‘** **_Keep your filthy hands off our Markie, or we’re coming for you fatty’_ **

**Donghyuck sighed annoyed at the threat, but also felt a sting in his heart, when they basically called him fat.**

**What was the point of even threatening Donghyuck? He tries ninety-five percent of the time to stay away from Mark, but it doesn’t help when he has most classes with the boy!**

**So, it’s not his fault, if he’s seen with him.**

**Donghyuck ripped the sticky note off his locker, crumpling it up, and throwing it in the trash can, before he got his history notebook.**

**♡**

**Donghyuck sighed heavily as he just placed his head against his desk, obviously not in a good mood, because of what happened at lunch.**

**~𝓕𝓛𝓐𝓢𝓗𝓑𝓐𝓒𝓚~**

**“You know what I hate?” Renjun spoke up and the three boys looked over at him in question.**

**“What?” Jeno asked Renjun**

**“I hate when people act all high and mighty, just because they have a lot of followers on social media or tons and tons of friends. Like, you’re not fucking special. You also look like a bitch when you act like it.” Renjun ranted and Jaemin and Jeno agreed with him.**

**Donghyuck agreed with him in silence, he really doesn’t know if he wants to put his two cents in.**

**He also doesn’t know if he wants to tell them about the sticky note he got this morning.**

**“I hate how I keep getting these sticky notes on my locker, saying I’m a fatass.” Donghyuck spoke up anyway**

**Out of the three boys in front of him, one of them snickered, “Are they wrong though?” Jaemin asked**

**Donghyuck looked up at what Jaemin said. Well that hurt.**

**“What?” Donghyuck asked quietly**

**“Can’t hate something, when it’s true, Donghyuck.” Jaemin told him**

**Jeno and Renjun looked at Jaemin with this concerning look. Jeno and Renjun only joke around with Donghyuck and they try to have this tone so he knows that they’re joking but with Jaemin, he’s just being an asshole.**

**Donghyuck’s eyes welled up with tears, as he pushed his tray back.**

**Hyuck stood up from his seat, and he was about to walk off, but he bumped into Mark once again (lucky that Mark didn’t have a tray of food this time).**

**Mark looked at Donghyuck, and he saw his glassy eyes, and he grew concerned for the tanned boy.**

**“Donghyuck --”**

**Donghyuck just pushed past him and started to run out of the cafeteria, trying not to make his teary eyes be seen.**

**Donghyuck ran into the boy’s bathroom, and he locked himself in a stall. Hyuck slid down the wall, and he started to cry a little.**

**_What did I do to deserve this?_ **

**~𝓕𝓛𝓐𝓢𝓗𝓑𝓐𝓒𝓚 𝓞𝓥𝓔𝓡~**

**Mark had noticed that Donghyuck had his head down on the table, obviously not doing his work. He frowned, and he took his paper over to his desk, and he looked down at the paper, and he saw just a bunch of water drops staining the paper.**

**Mark sighed softly, as he turned his head back over to the boy, who now had fallen asleep. He was contemplating if he wanted to do Donghyuck’s work for him. It’s cheating, but as nice of a person Mark is, he wants to help Donghyuck.**

**If he tried to help him, Donghyuck would just yell at him, and the teachers would be disappointed in him.**

**Mark sighed softly, and he took his phone out of his pocket, and he took a picture of his work, and he sent it to Donghyuck’s number.**

**_Am I doing the right thing this time? Yes? No? I don’t know_ ** **Mark thought to himself**

**♡**

**Donghyuck was busy looking for Mark, in anger, as he saw the text message that he sent him. He doesn’t want Mark’s help in school work. Hell, he doesn’t want Mark’s help at all. Even though he should just shut up and take it, he's stubborn like that.**

**“Mark!” Donghyuck called**

**Mark turned around to see Donghyuck making his way over to him, in just a fury.**

**_Oh boy,_ ** **Mark thought, getting a little scared, because Donghyuck looked scary while he’s mad.**

**Well, Donghyuck always looks scary, even when he’s not mad, in Mark’s opinion.**

**“I don’t need your goddamn help, alright? I can do my own fucking work by myself.” Donghyuck spat**

**“I saw you were struggling, and I just lent you my answers, so you could get an idea on what to write in your own words.” Mark responded**

**Donghyuck rolled his eyes in anger.**

**“Did you not hear what I said? Are you deaf? I don’t need your help!” Hyuck yelled as he was starting to attract people’s attention.**

**Mark sighed softly, trying his best not to get annoyed with Donghyuck. Donghyuck sure is difficult to deal with . . . maybe that’s why he likes him so much.**

**“Look, just accept the answers. You don’t have to use them, but just accept them.” Mark said softly**

**Donghyuck scoffed softly, “You really don’t get it do you? I don’t want your fucking answers. I don’t want your fucking granola bar. I don’t need your pity or your sympathy. Don’t try to act like you care about me, when we both hate each other.” Donghyuck snapped, before he walked off from the shocked boy.**

**Mark looked over to the boy who was walking off the campus, and he sighed. The hate they have for each other, really seems one sided, because Mark doesn’t have it in his heart to hate anyone, and he sure as hell doesn’t have it in his heart to hate Donghyuck.**

**Mark also doesn’t pity him. He really genuinely cares for him. Donghyuck just doesn’t see that.**

**Why can’t Donghyuck just see that Mark cares for him?**

**♡**

**Donghyuck just flopped down on his bed, and he sighed heavily, as he felt tears leaving the side of his eyes, and Donghyuck put his arm over his eyes, to make sure no one sees him cry.**

**Even though there is no one in his room.**

**He just wants all of this shit to end.**

**Donghyuck just wants to go back in time, where he had never met Mark, and back to a time, where he had friends and parents who actually care for him.**

**But, it’s kind of hard to go back to time to something you didn’t even have in the first place.**

**Hyuck, has gone through so much pain and trauma at such a young age, that it’s hard to keep the baggage that’s around him now.**

**Before he met Mark, he could handle the emotional weight, because he just kept pushing it down. But after he met Mark, he finally saw someone who cared, and those walls kept getting broken and broken.**

**And that fucking scared him.**

**That scared him so much. Showing emotions. He was always taught to not show his emotions, because he was a boy, and boy’s don’t show their emotions.**

**So whenever he got hurt, he couldn’t go cry to mommy and daddy, he just had to hold it in.**

**He’s been holding so much in for eighteen years, and one boy is not going to make him show those emotions.**

**His parents would freaking yell at him, if they ever found out if he cried, so he’s going to have make it look like he hasn’t shed any tears.**

**Though that might be hard, since he cried for the rest of the school day.**

**As if on cue, his bedroom door opened to reveal his mother.**

**“Donghyuck, me and your father, are going out for dinner, since it’s our anniversary today, make sure you don’t wreck the place.” His mother said before she closed the door.**

**Wow, no, “Hey, sweetie, how was school?” or “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” it was just “Don’t mess up the house”.**

**Lucky parents he has.**

**Okay, that was obviously sarcasm.**

**Donghyuck just wants parents that will listen to him, whenever he is having problems, because he is scared to go to them, because he has this mindset of not showing his emotions around them.**

**Hell, he was nearly kicked out of the house, for being gay before it took them two and a half years to come to terms with it, finally.**

**But that really didn’t help the matter. That really gave him confirmation of never going to them whenever he had problems in his life, from the reaction they gave when he told them he was gay.**

**Donghyuck heard his phone go off, and he took his arm off of his eyes, before he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and he saw it was a text from Jaemin. It also had a picture attached to it.**

**_‘Jaemin: Hey, Donghyuck, Jeno and Renjun wished you were here with us, and I do too, but I don’t know if you would be able to handle all of this.’_ **

**The picture attached to the text message, was the three of them, with a buffet of food, and Donghyuck just scoffed and he backed out of his text messages, before he came across Mark’s message of just a picture of his answers to the assignment.**

**Donghyuck was debating if he should just use Mark’s answers, and get it over with, or just let the assignment drown in other assignments.**

**Donghyuck was feeling very conflicted.**

**“Fuck it.” Donghyuck whispered as he grabbed his backpack looking for the assignment, so he could actually answer it.**

**_Damn you, Mark Lee_ **

**~𝕿𝕭𝕮~**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 3!!!**

**A little bit of a longer chapter here!!!**

**So yeah Donghyuck is struggling a whole lot, and he and Mark will actually try to have a heart to heart conversation in the next chapter (key word is try haha).**

**But yeah this story is the reason why I remember to daily update now, because I’m really enjoying this story a lot!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**[RAE]**


	6. 4

**“I’m not alone”**

**-Third Person-**

**Donghyuck walked inside the classroom, to see the person he dreaded the most.**

**Mark was sitting in his seat, working on a couple different assignments, and he had these really retro looking glasses that made Mark look like Harry Potter in Donghyuck’s opinion.**

**Mark was tapping his pencil eraser against his head, as he looked like he was trying to figure out an answer to a question.**

**Donghyuck was just staring at him and not really moving -- just staring at him; well until Mark looked up.**

**“Oh, hey, Donghyuck.” Mark greeted with a friendly smile, that Donghyuck wanted to slap off his face.**

**_Come on, Hyuck_ ** **Donghyuck thought**

**Donghyuck took a deep breath, and he walked over to Mark and slammed his paper down on the desk in front of Mark.**

**“Does this make sense?” Donghyuck asked him**

**Mark looked up at him confused**

**“Huh?” Mark asked**

**“You said I could use your answers as an idea, now tell me if this makes sense.” Donghyuck told him with his arms crossed**

**Mark looked down at his paper, to be honest, it didn’t make that much sense to him, but he could see where he was going with it.**

**“You made more sense than most people, I’ve helped with this.” Mark told Donghyuck, truthfully with a small smile on his face**

**“Now why’d you ask me this? Why didn’t you ask the teacher?” Mark asked him**

**“Because, these teachers can't stand me, and you’ve got a 4.0 GPA. So tell me, Mr. 4.0, is this a passing grade?” Donghyuck asked**

**Mark smiled at the nickname that Hyuck had given him, and he nodded, “Maybe you’ll get a C or B with this assignment.” Mark answered**

**The bell had rung, cutting their conversation short, which Mark was sad about, but Donghyuck couldn’t really care less.**

**“Thanks, Mr. 4.0.”**

**Mark smiled when Donghyuck went back to seat. Mark turned his head to the tanned male, who was taking out his notebooks, getting prepared for the class.**

**Donghyuck looked up to see Mark staring at him, and Mark quickly turned around, as he got caught.**

**Hyuck just chuckled and shook his head at his antics. Wait -- did he just chuckle at the person he hates the most?**

**What the hell is happening?**

**♡**

**Donghyuck was packing up his stuff, as it was lunch time. Ahh, yes, another day, he won’t be able to eat his lunch in peace because Jaemin keeps opening his big mouth.**

**Before, Hyuck could even walk out of the door, Mark spoke up, making him stop dead in his tracks.**

**“Hey, Donghyuck!”**

**Lingering students were looking at Mark in confusion, as Donghyuck turned back around waiting for what Mark had to say.**

**_Let’s see if this works,_ ** **Mark told himself**

**“What do you want?” Donghyuck asked as he crossed his arms**

**“Ummm, soooo, do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?” Mark asked in a hopeful tone**

**That surprised Donghyuck, he didn’t expect Mark asking him to join him for lunch.**

**“Ummm . . .” Donghyuck stammered**

**_NO! NO! Say no!_ ** **Donghyuck yelled to himself**

**“Sure.” Donghyuck answered, completely differentiating from his head.**

**“Great!” Mark cheered with a smile on his face, “Don’t worry, my friends are really nice, you’ll like them and vice versa.” Mark said to the boy who had a worried look on his face.**

**“Okay.” Donghyuck said quietly**

**Mark nodded and he and Donghyuck made their way out of the classroom, that still had a couple of students in there, that were standing there in just plain shock.**

**The only thing that was going through their heads were; Mark and Donghyuck are together?**

**♡**

**Mark and Donghyuck got their lunch trays, and they started walking to where Mark’s friends were. But they weren’t sitting at any tables, they were sitting outside.**

**“Are we not eating in the cafeteria?” Donghyuck quietly spoke up**

**“We’re eating outside today.” Mark said to the boy and Donghyuck nodded**

**Donghyuck was still wondering why in the hell did he accept Mark’s offer. It wasn’t like him. He would never accept anything that Mark had offered but this time he did.**

**Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin were looking at Donghyuck walking with Mark, as they walked past them and Jaemin scoffed.**

**“I guess he ditched us.” Jaemin grumbled**

**“Well, not necessarily, he probably just wanted to eat with someone else.” Jeno said and Jaemin laughed sarcastically**

**“Yeah? With who? Everyone hates him, you know that Jeno.” Jaemin told the boy**

**Renjun was just picking at his food in silence. He couldn’t understand why Jaemin was being such an ass to Donghyuck, when Hyuck never did anything to him.**

**It was honestly so aggravating.**

**♡**

**“Chenle! Jisung!” Mark called for his friends and the two boys looked up to Mark with a smile.**

**“Jeez, we thought you would never show up.” Chenle exclaimed**

**“Oh! Donghyuck actually accepted the offer?” Jisung asked**

**Donghyuck was just holding on to his tray, just looking down at the ground in silence.**

**“Donghyuck, this is Chenle and Jisung, I’m sure you know them.” Mark said and Donghyuck nodded.**

**He knew both Chenle and Jisung, and they were pretty nice to him for the most part.**

**“Alright, can we eat before lunch ends and we have to go back to hell?” Chenle asked**

**Mark laughing, nods, “Yeah.”**

**The four boys sat down on the grass, and began to eat silently.**

**Jisung noticed that Donghyuck didn’t have much on his tray, and he put some of his food on Donghyuck’s tray.**

**Donghyuck looked up to him with confusion on his face.**

**“You need more food than that. You need to grow up big and strong.” Jisung said and Donghyuck smiled softly.**

**_Finally someone who doesn’t think I’m fat._ **

**As the period went on, the four were telling stories, laughing, and actually having fun. Donghyuck has never smiled this much whenever he was with his friends. Hell, he has actually not smiled at all at school. So this was something new for him.**

**When Mark saw Donghyuck smile and heard him laugh, he smiled slightly. That’s all he really wanted. To see him smile.**

**♡**

**Chenle went to drop Jisung off at his class, so it just left Donghyuck and Mark walking to their class.**

**“That was a one time thing.” Donghyuck said to Mark when they reached class.**

**“What?” Mark asked**

**“Just because I had lunch with your friends and I smiled and laughed, doesn’t mean it’s going to happen again. It was a one time thing.” Donghyuck told him and he walked inside the classroom, leaving Mark outside the class.**

**Yeah, Mark, really didn’t expect anything more. Why would he?**

**Mark really wanted to make Donghyuck smile, but he also wanted to spend some actual time with him, where they weren’t fighting, and had an actual conversation.**

**He was glad he got that.**

**Donghyuck sat down in his chair, and Mark walked in, and he sighed.**

**Donghyuck had the best time of his life with Mark and his friends. Even though he said it was a one time thing, is it bad to be said that he kind of wanted more of those times?**

**Because Donghyuck wants to feel happy, and Mark made him feel like that. Happy. Something he hasn’t felt in so long. Does that mean he likes him?**

**Donghyuck doesn’t know. He really doesn’t.**

**_God damn you, Mark Lee!_ **

**~𝕿𝕭𝕮~**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 4!!!**

**So yeah Donghyuck is starting to feel a little something (Is it too soon? Maybe but like I said this is a slow burn fic)**

**I was honestly gonna have this chapter be a little shorter than the last two, but I just kept typing and typing, so I had to change the word count planner haha!!**

**This story is just so fun to write!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**[RAE]**


	7. 5

**“Nothing but time to kill”**

**-Third Person-**

**Donghyuck knew he was going insane, when all he had on his mind was Mark. The one he hated the most. Was on his mind. He couldn’t freaking sleep properly because the teacher’s pet was on his mind.**

**_God what is wrong with me?_ ** **Hyuck thought to himself**

**“Hey, Mark.” A girl greeted the 4.0 student, and Donghyuck just rolled his eyes.**

**_Here comes another confession that’s going to be rejected. Poor girl._ **

**“Oh, hey.” Said boy greeted with a smile on his face, and Donghyuck just scoffed. Donghyuck hated that smile so much. It had so much happiness in it, and no one should be that happy. No one is ever that happy.**

**“I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party. I have one every year at the beginning of the school year, and I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to it.” The girl asked**

**Mark thought about it. Mark was not really that fond of parties. He found them really boring and no fun at all. But, it was their senior year, so Mark wanted to try something different for once.**

**“Ummm, yeah, sure.” Mark smiled and Donghyuck was just surprised.**

**Mark Lee and parties? Those two don’t mix.**

**Mark is not the type of the person to go out to a party, he’s the type of person to do homework and read in the library.**

**“Can I bring a plus one?” Mark asked and the girl nodded**

**“Yeah, sure, the more the merrier.” She said with a smile and she walked off.**

**Donghyuck was just watching the two in surprise, because like Donghyuck said; Mark is not the person to go out to any parties.**

**“That was just weird.” Donghyuck mumbled**

**♡**

**Donghyuck was walking down the hall, as school was finally over, and Donghyuck could go home.**

**He didn’t eat lunch, yet again, because of Jaemin.**

**Donghyuck kept wondering what he ever did to Jaemin, to make him act like this way to him. It was starting to break him a little bit.**

**One of these days, Donghyuck is going to snap, if Jaemin keeps the shit up.**

**“Hey, Donghyuck!”**

**Donghyuck heard his name being called, and he knew it was Mark.**

**Hyuck started to pick up his pace, but so did Mark. Mark had grabbed his arm and pulled him back.**

**What Hyuck didn't expect was to be pulled back into Mark’s arms.**

**Donghyuck’s face was so close to Mark’s, and he felt his breathing stop for a second. Well he for sure didn’t expect this.**

**Mark had his arms wrapped around Hyuck’s waist, just holding on to him.**

**The two were frozen for what seemed like a million years, but it was only a minute, before Donghyuck pushed Mark away from him.**

**“W-what do y-you want?” Donghyuck stuttered**

**“I was wondering if you would be my plus one at the party.” Mark said while looking down at the ground, while he fiddled with his fingers.**

**Donghyuck was just shocked.**

**With wide eyes, and a slight agape mouth, he looked at him with this look of shock/confusion.**

**“I thought I said our hanging out was a one time thing.” Donghyuck said**

**Mark nodded but he still insisted, “Come on, just be there for an hour.”**

**Donghyuck sighed softly. Does Mark not understand that everyone in this school hates him?**

**So if Hyuck shows up to this party with Mark, he’s just gonna be heckled the whole time.**

**So, he’s not going to go. He doesn’t want to be embarrassed in front of Mark -- not that Donghyuck cares about that.**

**“Sorry, Mr. 4.0, I told you it was a one time thing.” Donghyuck said and he walked off from the boy.**

**Mark sighed sadly.** **_It was worth a try,_ ** **Mark said to himself**

**Now what?**

**♡**

**Donghyuck was just sitting at his desk, tapping his pencil against the paper, which had barely anything on it. He was still working on his career essay, and he still couldn’t figure out on what he wanted to do.**

**It was driving him insane.**

**Because he was thinking about Mark the whole time. He was really debating if he should go to that party.**

**But, he was just scared that he would get made fun of there. Being made fun of, is bad, but being made fun of in front of Mark just sucks.**

**Donghyuck stopped tapping the pencil against the paper and he sat there. “Why do I care if I get embarrassed in front of him? I get embarrassed in front of him so many times.” Donghyuck said to himself**

**Hyuck made up his mind. He was going to the party. He didn’t give a damn if he was made fun of. (Spoiler alert: he does give a damn, he’s just trying not to seem weak and vulnerable).**

**Donghyuck’s parents weren't going to be home for a little while, since they were out on a date for a dinner and movie so they’ll be home after midnight. It was after eight pm, so he should be fine.**

**Hyuck walked over to his bed, and he grabbed his jacket, and he walked down the stairs as quick as he could, before he left the house.**

**♡**

**Mark was bored as shit. This is why he never goes out to parties. They’re really no fun. Just a bunch of sweaty teenagers, underaged drinking and having sex. That’s not what Mark calls fun.**

**Mark was standing in a corner with a red cup in his hand, that he hasn’t drunk out of, since he showed up an hour and a half ago. The liquid in the cup was definitely not water, that’s for sure.**

**_No wonder, Donghyuck didn’t want to go,_ ** **Mark’s thoughts said**

**The girl who invited him (who’s name is Alice) walked over to him with a cup in her hand.**

**“Hey, Mark!” She yelled over the loud music and Mark nodded a simple “hi” at her. “Where’s your plus one?” She asked him as she took a sip of her drink from the cup.**

**“They couldn’t make it.” Mark said and he wasn’t blaming him for not showing.**

**“Oh that’s a shame.” Alice said**

**“Who said I wasn’t going to show up?”**

**Mark’s eyes widened when he heard Donghyuck’s voice.**

**The tanned boy walked over to him and he thankfully took the cup from Mark’s hands, and started to drink from it.**

**“Wait -- your plus one, is Donghyuck?” Alice asked Mark**

**Mark was confused on why she had such hatred in her voice when she knew Donghyuck had come with him.**

**“Yeah. I am. What about it?” Donghyuck asked**

**The girl just scoffed with hatred in her tone, and walked off, and Hyuck gave her the finger while she walked off.**

**“Fucking bitch.” Donghyuck mumbled**

**“I didn’t expect you to show up.” Mark said to him as he was just looking at the ground, awkwardly.**

**“Ehh, I mean, I got nothing but time to kill.” Donghyuck said as he leaned against the wall.**

**The two boy’s hands brushed against each other, and Donghyuck looked up to Mark who just moved slightly, so Donghyuck doesn’t yell at him for touching his hand.**

**Donghyuck just snickered quietly, at the shy boy in front of him. He didn’t expect Mark to be this shy. Sure, he was shy, but never like this. It was kind of adorable.**

**Wait. What?**

**Donghyuck froze. He did not just think that did he?**

**Gahhh, this must be the alcohol clouding up his thoughts. Yeah. Yeah, that’s it. He totally didn’t mean what he said about Mark.**

**Mark looked over to Donghyuck who looked like he was deep in thought.**

**He pushed himself off the wall, and he moved over to the tanned male, and he stood in front of him.**

**The tanned boy was shocked to see Mark in front of him.**

**“Goddamn you, don’t just stand in front of me like that.” Donghyuck said as he put his hand over his chest.**

**“Sorry, you just looked stressed about something.” Mark apologized and Hyuck scoffed softly,**

**“You’re lucky, I didn’t punch you in the face.” Donghyuck said in a joking tone**

**Mark smiled softly at Hyuck’s response.**

**“How long have you been here?” Donghyuck asked Mark as he crossed his arms**

**“A hour and a half. And I’m honestly so bored.” Mark said**

**“Well, come on, let’s go dance. It’s not that boring.” Hyuck suggested**

**Mark was surprised at the sudden suggestion but he nodded anyway.**

**Donghyuck threw the cup down on the floor, liquid splashing on the carpet, and Donghyuck led Mark to the middle of the room.**

**Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and he sighed softly as the two danced to the rhythm of the song. Hyuck knows he is going to regret this.**

**Of course he is. He’s dancing with his enemy. If he wasn’t bullied bad before, his life is going to turn to shit now. He just knows it.**

**~𝕿𝕭𝕮~**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!!**

**I was going to update this yesterday, but I got news of one of my uncle’s passing away yesterday, and I then bumped my head on a metal fan stand, soooo yeahhhhh**

**But I’m honestly enjoying how this story is playing out.**

**Now, no, Donghyuck and Mark are not going to be friends this quick, their relationship is still going to be the same for a little while.**

**It’s a good thing I don’t have school today, so I’m gonna update a few times today.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**[RAE]**


	8. 6

**“Remember when you taught me fate? Said it'd all be worth the wait”**

**-Third Person-**

**Donghyuck was just walking through the high school hallway, completely oblivious to the fact, that many people were just staring at him.**

**It’s obvious that people are staring at him, because he was with Mark at last night’s party. And they were not very happy, but Donghyuck really doesn’t give a fuck if they aren’t happy, to be honest.**

**Hyuck then found himself being grabbed and pushed into the row of lockers.**

**Donghyuck winced when his back came into contact with the locks, and he’s pretty sure his back is going to be bruised MAJORLY.**

**“Who in the fuck gives you the right, to hang out with Mark?” The girl who pushed him, Alice, asked**

**“It’s not like you own him. And besides, he asked me. I’m not friends with him.” Hyuck snapped and she pushed him deeper into the lockers.**

**“Don’t take that tone with me fatass.” She snapped and Donghyuck scoffed**

**“Wow. So original. You know I would never hit a girl, but you’re kind of pushing it.” Donghyuck said and Alice just scoffed and backed off from him.**

**“I hope you get what’s coming to you.” Alice said before she walked off from him.**

**_Wow, a threat? That’s new,_ ** **Donghyuck thought**

**Donghyuck sighed as he walked forward, wincing, feeling his back already beginning to bruise up.** **_Fucking bitch,_ ** **Donghyugk thought**

**♡**

**It was now PE, Donghyuck’s least favorite class. He also had this class with Mark (well, he had most classes with Mark, like maybe four of them), and he just wanted to just push through his class so he could leave. But Hyuck is really forgetting that he has Mark in the next class.**

**Hyuck sighed as he took off his shirt, to change into his PE shirt, and he then heard this voice -- it was Mark.**

**“Whoa, Donghyuck, what happened to your back?” Mark asked**

**There were just purple and blue bruises plastered on Hyuck’s back, and that made Mark really worried.**

**_What happened to him?_ ** **Mark thought**

**Mark brushed his fingers against the bruises, and Donghyuck tensed up at the cold feeling of Mark’s fingers touching his back.**

**“Umm, n-nothing happened.” Donghyuck lied and he wanted to just put his PE shirt on, and walk away but he felt frozen and he couldn’t move a single muscle in his body.**

**“Are you sure?” Mark asked in a soft tone, that sent butterflies into Donghyuck’s stomach.**

**_WHY AM I FEELING LIKE THIS?!_ ** **Donghyuck’s thoughts yelled**

**Hyuck turned around to Mark, with a smile on his face.**

**“Yes, I’m sure, Mr. 4.0” Donghyuck said and he finally put his shirt on and he walked off from the boy in front of him, with his eyes widened, and his hand on his heart.**

**_What was that?_ ** **Both boys asked**

**♡**

***HOMOPHOBIC WORDS AHEAD***

**If people didn’t hate Donghyuck, they sure as hell hate him now!**

**Some boys in the locker room, saw what happened between Mark and Donghyuck, and they told some people, and then the situation got around the whole school. It’s lucky that it hasn’t even gotten to the principal yet.**

**“What happened between you and Mark? Thought you didn’t like him.” Jeno said and Hyuck sighed softly**

**“I don’t.” Donghyuck said**

**“Oh really, you two seemed to be really close. And I saw you really gained a little bit.” Jaemin said and Donghyuck was just rolling his eyes.**

**One day. Jaemin can’t go ONE DAY, without body shaming, Donghyuck.**

**“Couldn’t help yourself couldn’t you?” Donghyuck asked him and Jaemin was confused**

**“What do you mean?” Jaemin asked and Donghyuck just laughed sarcastically**

**“Are you serious? You had the audacity to ask me that? You know what I mean.” Donghyuck said**

**“No. I don’t. I’m genuinely confused.” Jaemin said and Donghyuck just scoffed.**

**“You know, you playing dumb is starting to piss me off, you call me fat every fucking day!” Donghyuck yelled and people just started to look over.**

**“Well, it’s the truth isn't it?” Jaemin asked**

**“You’re such an asshole.” Hyuck said as he stood up from his spot, and Jaemin stood up as well.**

**Jeno and Renjun knew this was going to get ugly and it was gonna ugly quickly.**

**“Umm, Jaemin, sit down. It’s not worth it.” Jeno said but Jaemin didn’t listen to him.**

**“Why do you always have to act all high and mighty?!” Jaemin asked and Donghyuck was confused by that statement.**

**“What in the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Donghyuck asked him**

**“Ever since the beginning of high school, you’ve acted like nothing but a fucking nusicence! You always put others down to bring yourself up!” Jaemin yelled**

**“Pretty sure, you got that backwards.” Donghyuck said to him**

**“I’m just telling the truth, anyone in this cafeteria would agree with me!” Jaemin screamed and people nodded their heads**

**“Jaemin, that’s enough.” Renjun said**

**“I don’t know why you act like you’re so perfect, when you look like that.” Jaemin said and Donghyuck was just shocked.**

**_Well, that just hurt my self esteem_ ** **Donghyuck thought to himself**

**“You’re just a bully.” Jaemin said**

**“Well, that’s rich, coming from you.”**

**A voice said and Donghyuck looked up from the ground and he saw Mark standing there with his arm crossed.**

**Donghyuck was surprised that Mark was standing up for him.**

**_Why is he doing this?_ **

**“I’m not a bully,” Jaemin scoffed, “I’m just spitting facts.”**

**Mark just gave him the coldest glare ever**

**“Besides, why are you even standing up for this faggot?” Jaemin asked**

**Jeno and Renjun’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.**

**“Okay, Jaemin, you made your point. Sit down.” Jeno said, pulling on his friend’s arm, but Jaemin wasn’t budging.**

**“What did you call him?” Mark asked, getting angry now, and Donghyuck just walked over to him.**

**“Mark, don’t. He’s not worth it.” Donghyuck whispered**

**“You heard me. Are you deaf, Mark Lee?” Jaemin asked and Mark’s hands were shaking in anger -- no one has ever seen Mark get this mad.**

**“You’re such an asshole.” Mark said to Jaemin and people were just shocked.**

**Mark wasn’t one to curse, as he was a very friendly and happy person.**

**So seeing Mark like this is just shocking.**

**“I’m not trying to impress people, by acting all high and mighty with their 4.0 grade average, or pretending to care about people.” Jaemin said**

**Mark was about to walk forward, but Donghyuck grabbed a hold of Mark’s wrist.**

**“Don’t. He’s not worth it.” Donghyuck whispered**

**But Mark wasn’t going to let it slide, so Mark walked over to Jaemin, to give him the last word, but Jaemin just punched Mark right square in the face.**

**That shocked a lot of people.**

**“Jaemin! Enough!” Donghyuck exclaimed**

**Before things could get more ugly than it already was, Donghyuck ran in front of Mark, and Jeno and Renjun were holding Jaemin back.**

**“Back up! Back up!” Donghyuck yelled, pushing Mark back from the boy who instigated everything.**

**Donghyuck just wanted to walk away peacefully, but Jaemin had to keep opening his big mouth.**

**“That’s enough, Jaemin! He’s not worth your time!” Renjun yelled, pulling Jaemin back down in his seat, while Donghyuck was continuing to push Mark out of the cafeteria.**

**_Well, a lot of people are gonna hate me more now, thanks, Mark!_ **

**♡**

**“Are you insane?!” Donghyuck yelled at Mark, who was sitting on a bench, with an ice pack to his nose.**

**“He didn’t have any reason to talk to you like that.” Mark said to him**

**“That wasn’t your fight, you stupid fuck!” Donghyuck yelled**

**“And besides, who told you to get up in my personal business?” Donghyuck asked**

**“What, so I’m just gonna let you get pushed around like that?” Mark asked**

**“It’s not your fucking, concern you dumbass! If you hadn’t opened your big mouth, I could’ve walked away, and none of this would’ve happened.” Donghyuck snapped**

**“So, what you’re saying is, you’re going to let him talk bad about you like that?” Mark asked and Donghyuck just rolled his eyes**

**“What I’m saying is; stay the fuck out of my business. We’re not friends. We’re not lovers. We’re never gonna be more than just classmates.” Donghyuck said**

**Mark widened his eyes at that. Mark thought he and Hyuck were getting somewhere, and on the edge of being friends, but I guess it was only one sided. Since Hyuck doesn’t feel the same way.**

**Donghyuck sighed angrily, “I don’t want you to speak to me, unless it involves school work. You’ve trudged into my business, way too many times, after I told you to stay out of it. And I’m sick of it.” He snapped**

**Mark didn’t proceed to say anything, and Hyuck just sighed annoyed and just walked off from the boy, who had the ice pack still on his nose.**

**Mark felt his eyes water up, not from the pain in his nose, or the coldness of the ice pack.**

**It was out of anger and sadness.**

**_Why won’t he just let me help him?_ **

**♡**

**Donghyuck walked into his house, and straight up into his room, ignoring the calls his parents were giving him.**

**When Donghyuck closed the door, he sighed shakily, and he slid down the door, with his legs up to his chest.**

**He felt his racing, and he knew it wasn’t normal. Donghyuck placed his hand to his heart, and he tried to take in deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.**

**He doesn’t know why this is happening to him. He’s been feeling like this ever since he had that fight with Mark. And he doesn’t know why he’s feeling so affected by it.**

**Why did his heart hurt, when he saw Jaemin punch him? Why did his heart hurt when he heard Mark being silent? Why did his heart hurt when he was yelling at him? Why does his heart hurt when he sees Mark in general?**

**_What is this feeling?_ **

**♡**

**With Mark, he was staring at himself in the mirror, looking at the scrape against the bridge of his nose, and he sighed.**

**Mark walked out of his bathroom, and he walked over to his bed, and just flopped down on it, and he started to look up at the ceiling.**

**He doesn’t know why he had to get involved with Donghyuck’s personal business. As Donghyuck stated, they weren’t friends. So why did he cross boundaries that he shouldn’t have been crossed?**

**He just freaking cares for the boy! Why is that so hard to see for Donghyuck? He just wanted to see that he had someone to go to when he’s feeling down.**

**When he heard that pure anger in Donghyuck’s voice when they were talking outside, that made Mark feel like shit. He never wanted to have Hyuck be angry at him.**

**But sadly it’s the only thing he knows how to do. He can never make him happy. He only makes him angry. That one time he made him happy when he hung out with him and his friends, is when Mark felt the most happy.**

**Maybe Donghyuck is not someone that he should like. As sad it is to say, it’s true.**

**Donghyuck is right. They’re not friends. They’re not dating. They’re nothing more than classmates.**

**That thought brought tears to fall down the side of Mark’s face, and he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to cry.**

**Mark hates the thought of crying. He doesn’t want to seem weak, even though he was taught that crying doesn’t make you weak, but he just couldn’t.**

**He wanted to show people that he’s so strong, and he’s so happy, and he doesn’t want people to see him be broken.**

**But the argument with Donghyuck really hurt him. He doesn’t know why it hurt him so much, because he was right.**

**Mark was overstepping his boundaries. He made Hyuck mad.**

**This fight was Mark’s fault.**

**_I’m sorry, Donghyuck. I didn’t mean to make you mad._ **

**~𝕿𝕭𝕮~**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 6!!!**

**A little bit of a longer chapter today, and yeah I’m sad haha!!!**

**So yeah when I was writing the locker scene part freaking a slowed version of After Midnight by WayV was playing and omfg THE MOMENT GOT BETTER HAHA!!**

**But yeah, I just went with the flow with this chapter, I actually didn’t plan it I just typed haha**

**I really hope you’re enjoying this story so far!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**[RAE]**


	9. 7

**“Nobody gotten through to me”**

**-Third Person-**

**It was the beginning of the day, and Donghyuck really just wants to go home. He doesn’t even know why he came into school today. He really wanted to stay in his bed all day, and wallow around in his misery.**

**But sadly his parents weren’t going to allow that.**

**So here he was sitting in his seat, just staring at the wall blankly. He really had enough of this. He just wanted it to end. The bullying. The sadness. The brokenness. He wanted it to all end.**

**_Was I being too hasty with Mark?_ ** **Donghyuck asked himself**

**The more he thought about the argument he had with Mark, the more he hated himself for it. But then again, he had every right to be angry, since Mark had overstepped his boundaries.**

**Either way, Donghyuck was confused and just plain . . . sad.**

**With the bell ringing, Donghyuck sighed softly, and he just buried his face into his arms, putting his head down on his desk, as he didn’t want to see Mark walk in the classroom.**

**He didn’t want to get all emotional.**

**♡**

**Mark was busy working on his assignment, and Donghyuck (who was sitting next to him) was so confused on how to do it.**

**Donghyuck really wanted to copy off of Mark, but he didn’t want Mark to get mad at him for copying his work, neither to get the teacher irritated with him.**

**“Mark.” Donghyuck whispered**

**Mark ignored him.**

**Donghyuck poked his arm, but Mark ignored that too.**

**“Mark? Can you help me?”**

**Mark looked over to Donghyuck’s paper, and he then looked over to Donghyuck and he sighed and went back to his work.**

**Donghyuck sighed sadly,** **_Of course that wasn’t going to work,_ **

**“Mr. 4.0.” Donghyuck whispered**

**Mark sighed and he looked over to Donghyuck and Donghyuck just did a cute look of placing his hands on his face, and giving Mark the puppy dog eyes.**

**Mark tried to hold back a smile, but failed, and that caused Donghyuck to smile at him.**

**“Aha! I got your attention.” Donghyuck said and Mark rolled his eyes**

**“What do you need help with?” Mark asked**

**“The whole thing.” Donghyuck sighed**

**Mark sighed and shook his head, and he took Donghyuck’s paper, and tried to teach him how to do the math problems.**

**But to be honest, Donghyuck wasn’t listening that much, he was just staring at Mark the whole time.**

**♡**

**Donghyuck was busy eating alone outside, and he saw how people were giving him dirty looks as they passed by him.**

**Even eating outside, and by himself, he couldn’t escape people throwing him dirty looks.**

**“Oh, well, well, it’s Lee Donghyuck.” A voice said and Donghyuck looked up to see Alice and Jaemin together.**

**_Oh, what now?_ ** **Donghyuck thought**

**“Yeah? What do you want?” Donghyuck asked, taking a bite of his food, not really in the mood.**

**“Why do you have to act so fake?” Alice asked and Donghyuck looked up in confusion.**

**“What do you mean?” Donghyuck asked**

**“Why do you have to act like you’re the strongest person, when in reality you’re weak. Broken. Nothing. Worthless.” Alice said**

**Donghyuck stayed silent. He didn’t want to get angry. He wanted to ignore them.**

**If he ignored them, they’ll leave. Right?**

**Right?**

**Yeah, no.**

**“Do you think the fakeness washes off?” Jaemin asked**

**“Oh, let’s find out.” Alice said**

**Alice pours her water bottle on Donghyuck, and he winces, feeling his eyes water up, at this embarrassment.**

**Jaemin kicked his tray away, and Donghyuck flinched at the sudden sound.**

**“Oh, would you look at that Jaemin, it washed off.” Alice laughed, as Donghyuck felt tears roll down his face.**

**Jaemin laughed, and he crouched down in front of him, and Donghyuck had just about enough.**

**“Why do you all hate me?” Donghyuck asked**

**Jaemin chuckled, “Because, you’re a nobody.” said Jaemin as he pushed his finger to his head.**

**Donghyuck wiped away his tears, as he stood up from the two, and he grabbed his backpack, and just ran off from the two people laughing.**

**As Hyuck was running, he had bumped into someone, and he fell to the ground, hands skidding against the concrete.**

**“Oh, my god, I’m sorry.”**

**That voice was Mark.**

**Mark was about to help the person up, and he saw that it was Donghyuck.**

**“Donghyuck?” Mark asked**

**Donghyuck felt more tears leave his eyes, and he looked up to Mark.**

**Mark saw the tears on his face, and he was just so surprised, and he grew worried for the boy in front of him.**

**“Hey. Hey. What happened?” Mark asked as he crouched down in front of him.**

**Donghyuck tried his hardest not to let out any sobs, and Mark took notice of that.**

**“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me.” Mark said as he went to wipe away his tears, but Donghyuck just moved his head, so Mark couldn’t wipe his tears.**

**Mark sighed sadly, as Donghyuck just stood up and ran off from him.**

**That was the first time Mark had ever seen Donghyuck that vulnerable and he so badly wanted to help him, but Donghyuck wouldn’t let him.**

**It’s not that Donghyuck didn’t want to be comforted. He did. He swears he does. But he just doesn’t want to get attached to Mark.**

**He knows how it will end.**

**It will end with Donghyuck getting a broken heart, because Mark grew tired of him, or he just hurt Mark.**

**That’s how it always happens. Donghyuck has had so many people get tired of him, and abandon him.**

**His own parents did that. His own parents abandoned him. (Not literally just emotionally). Donghyuck just doesn’t want to go through any more pain.**

**No matter how much he likes Mark, Donghyuck doesn’t want him to get hurt by him. And Hyuck doesn’t want to be broken anymore. Donghyuck just doesn’t want to be hurt anymore.**

**He has been hurt enough.**

**~𝕿𝕭𝕮~**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 7!!!**

**This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others but I feel like it’s a good stopping point for this chapter.**

**So it’s confirmed, Donghyuck likes Mark. But it’s obviously gonna be a while before these two get together.**

**I’m gonna try to build their relationship up a little more after this chapter.**

**Jaemin is such a prick, I swear!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**[RAE]**


	10. 8

****

**“I won't turn my back on you”**

**-Third Person-**

**It was the end of school, and Donghyuck sighed softly as he was just working on his work at the back of the school, where no one could find him. He didn’t want anyone to bother him. Even Mark.**

**Donghyuck feels like he can’t face him, after what happened the day before. He shouldn’t have shown his emotions in front of him. He didn’t want Mark to see that he was fragile and not a strong person like he perceives. He just doesn’t want to be weak.**

**“What are you doing out here?”**

**That voice. That voice, that Donghyuck desperately didn’t want to hear. But of course, Hyuck can never get what he wants.**

**Donghyuck looked up to Mark, who was holding a box, and he sighed softly**

**“Trying to get away from everyone.” Donghyuck said**

**Mark then sat down next to him, “You know it’s not healthy to not eat, you know? You need to eat. I haven’t seen you eat that much this week.” Mark said and he then slid over the box, and it was a pizza box.**

**“Where’d you get the pizza?” Hyuck asked**

**“It’s a place called the pizza parlor.” Mark said sarcastically and Donghyuck just rolled his eyes.**

**“Ha-ha. Smartass.” Donghyuck chuckled and Mark just laughed and that made Donghyuck smile.**

**“School’s over. What are you still doing here?” Mark asked him and Donghyuck sighed**

**“Just didn’t want to go home yet.” Donghyuck confessed**

**It was true, he really didn’t want to go home at the moment, because his parents will probably be there with other people, and they would be just judging Hyuck the whole time.**

**“What are YOU still doing here?” Donghyuck asked**

**“Same reason as you.” Mark replied**

**Donghyuck opened the pizza box and just grabbed a slice while Mark did the same.**

**“Do you think you can help me with this?” Hyuck asked Mark**

**Mark looked over to his work, and he smiled softly, “It’s easy, work. You know how to do it. You just want me to do it for you.” Mark said and Donghyuck smiled sheepishly**

**“Was it really that obvious?” Donghyuck asked and Mark chuckled and nodded**

**“Yeah.” Mark replied and Donghyuck smiled softly and he began to work on his assignment while eating a slice of pizza at the same time.**

**With actually a little bit of Mark’s help.**

**♡**

**Donghyuck had finally got his work done and he smiled, as he submitted his work, right on time (well after school, but he still got it done before the day ended), and he was going to talk to Mark, but he looked over to see that he Mark was actually asleep on his shoulder.**

**Donghyuck didn’t even notice this, he was too focused about his work, that he didn’t know that Mark had fallen asleep.**

**Donghyuck felt his face flush up a little bit, but there was no way he wanted Mark to see his red and blushy face.**

**“Hey, Mr. 4.0.” Donghyuck said as he raised his shoulder and Mark just shot up from his shoulder, and he looked shocked, which caused Donghyuck to just laugh at him.**

**“Why couldn’t you wake me up like a normal person?” Mark asked**

**“Because this way was more fun.” Donghyuck laughed and Mark just rolled his eyes**

**“What time is it?” Mark asked**

**“About four pm.” Donghyuck responded as he shut his laptop and stood up from the ground**

**“You’re going home?” Mark asked**

**Donghyuck sighed and nodded, “Yeah.”**

**Mark nodded, slightly disappointed that he couldn’t hang out with Donghyuck any longer, but he actually needed to get home too.**

**“Okay.” Mark muttered**

**Donghyuck reached his hand out for Mark to grab and Mark looked at him confused, but he didn’t waste no second from grabbing Hyuck’s hand.**

**Donghyuck felt his heart start racing, when he felt his hand come into contact with Mark’s.**

**_Is this what it feels like? To be in love?_ ** **Donghyuck asked himself**

**Donghyuck just realized he was holding on to Mark’s hand longer than he should, so he let go of Mark’s hand and cleared his throat.**

**“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Donghyuck said as he started to speed walk away from Mark, with a racing heart and flushed cheeks.**

**Mark was left looking stupid.**

**He really didn’t know what had just happened. Donghyuck held his hand for like freaking thirty seconds, but it sure felt like a lifetime.**

**Mark really adored that feeling when Hyuck was holding his hand. He felt the love, the safety, the reassurance.**

**Mark was really sure that he wanted to hold Donghyuck’s hand again.**

**♡**

**Donghyuck walked up into his room, and he flopped down on the bed. He felt like his heart was beating about a million miles a minute.**

**No one has ever made Donghyuck’s heart race like that. Not even guys he really liked. Mark was the first one to make him feel like this.**

**Donghyuck, really wanted to hold his hand for a little bit longer, but he didn’t want to look like a complete weirdo to Mark.**

**But when he was holding Mark’s hand, it felt so amazing. The way their hands fit so perfectly and how their fingers perfectly intertwined together. It felt so . . . perfect.**

**That moment made Donghyuck smile softly as he thought back about it.**

**It was just so perfect.**

**~𝕿𝕭𝕮~**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 8!!!**

**Sorry for the late update, I was losing motivation for writing, but now I actually shortened my writing schedule to only working on one story a day, so that’s why I feel like I’m getting inspo back.**

**Also Markhyuck’s relationship will start building up a little bit more.**

**Also sorry for this chapter seeming short or rushed it’s because I deadass lost inspo but I’m still going to post it.**

**And there was no beta-reading because I suck at proof-reading tbh haha**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**[RAE]**


End file.
